


Dans les étoiles

by Fjeril



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Court, Fluff, Gen, dialogue intérieur, questionnement
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: Que vois-tu, entre deux étoiles ?
Relationships: Yaegashi Kensuke/Sakuraba Ryota
Kudos: 3





	Dans les étoiles

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou ! Ça fait plus d'un an que je n'ai rien posté, tralala !  
> Mon emploi du temps s'étant retrouvé ridiculement chargé je n'ai pas trop eu l'occasion d'écrire depuis.  
> Maintenant que j'ai pu reprendre mon souffle, voici un petit cadeau ~

Que vois-tu, entre deux étoiles ? Quand ton regard se perd là-haut, loin dans les cieux, quand ton livre n'est plus suffisant pour combler tes envies de voyage et de nouveauté; quand même la musique n'est plus celle qui t'emporte ?

Que vois-tu, lorsque ton visage d'ordinaire si composé semble soudain si désordonné, que tes yeux perdent de leur éclat, que tes cernes osent apparaître et trahir ta fatigue ?

Les étoiles que tu observes, que te disent-elles ? Que te promettent-elles ?

Parfois, lorsque je te surprends à les regarder, j'ai un peu peur, tu sais. Soudain, tu sembles si vulnérable, et pourtant hors de ce monde. Soudain, tout autour de toi, plus rien ne semble exister. J'ai peur, tu sais, que les étoiles décident de te prendre avec elles, de t'emmener loin de moi, loin de nous.

Parfois, je voudrais attraper ta main, et te demander de rester ici, avec nous, de ne pas disparaître. Mais c'est idiot, pas vrai ? Tu me riras juste au nez, avant d'en parler à tout le monde.

Et tout le monde ne te voit pas disparaître dans les étoiles, certains soirs. Oh, je le sais, que je suis privilégié. Je suis bien conscient d'avoir de la chance, pour que tu me laisses entrevoir tes faiblesses sans retenue, pour que devant moi, seul à seul, tu acceptes de te montrer tel que tu es. Vulnérable. Humain. Mais surtout dépassé par tout ce que tu encaisses au quotidien, fatigué par ta propre gentillesse, par ta détermination.

Et tout le monde, au fond, en a conscience également. Seulement, ils ne savent pas jusqu'à quel point. Ils ne te voient pas comme je te vois. Ils ne voient pas ce que je vois. La nuance à peine visible dans la couleur de tes yeux. Tes épaules un peu trop relâchées. Une ride à peine visible.

Que comptes-tu faire lorsque tout ça sera devenu trop, pour toi ? Trop lourd, trop fatigant, trop, tout simplement ? Comptes-tu réellement rejoindre les étoiles ?

**Author's Note:**

> Merci pour votre patience ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose de suffisemment long pour rattraper mon absence, mais je l'ai écrit en dix ou quinze minutes sur une pause déjeuner, et je dois vous avouer que ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien !


End file.
